Call Me Crazy
by Jin Xhang
Summary: Just a regular kid from San Diego, right? That's exactly what he is! Boring Darcy is forced to move to a town in the middle of nowhere and in short, he's not ecstatic about it. He hates the snow, the school, the people and almost everything about it. There's nothing to do here but he has to make the best of a bad situation. OC fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** Kid From San Diego

"You must be excited for your first day of school, Darcy."

Darcy's uncle spoke from the kitchen table. His face hidden behind the morning newspaper. "I'm not really feeling it, uncle." The young male replied as he played with a spoonful of rice. He never understood why asians had the need to serve rice at every meal. "This town is so much different from San Diego." He added, pushing away the porcelain bowl. "Thank you for the meal." Darcy stood and took the empty bowl into the sink. He let it soak in the water before crossing the kitchen and towards the stairs. "Don't take too long, I'm driving you and Michael to school in five minutes!" His uncle called, voice a little faded from the distance.

The teen opened the door to the shared bedroom, closing it behind him softly. Yet he still received a complaint from his goth cousin. "Ugh, you fucking conformist! Can't you at least knock?" Michael groaned, his back towards the younger. Darcy rolled his dark, brown eyes and replied with silence. He hated the fact that he had to share a bedroom with his fag cousin. It was actually his stupid, parent's fault that he was here. If they didn't flip their shit at each other he wouldn't have to be sent to this damn town in the middle of fucking nowhere. Stupid mother going to Hawaii, and stupid father deciding to travel the world. Fuck those guys.

He accessed the bathroom while ignoring his cousin's complaints about their new living arrangements. "Believe me, if I could change things. I would." Darcy said to himself as he walked towards the front of the mirror. Getting ready for school, he brushed his teeth and hair. He hadn't cut it properly in the past month or so. It had grown into wavy locks ending an inch below his earlobes. 'Mom always told me to keep my hair short, oh well.' He thought bitterly as he twisted a lock between his fingers.

Darcy left the bathroom after splashing some water onto his face. It was difficult to sleep when Michael stayed up all night reading poetry with those lit candles. They were dim but it was difficult not to sleep in pitch darkness. He passed by the older male, muttering "Faggot." On his way out. This earned him a, "Fuck you, conformist bastard!" as he shut the door.

On his way downstairs, he grabbed his jacket. It was a dark green parka, and he wore it over a back shirt. His jeans were faded blue and had rips in the knees. Probably from the times he fell over when he was younger.

"Michael, it's time to leave!" His uncle called as Darcy waited at the door. He slipped on his boots, they seemed appropriate for the snow. He had already made the mistake of walking in the snow with sneakers—they were soaked to the bone after a five minute walk. He could hear Michael from behind the door complaining about the conformists and preps he was soon to face. It was the typical shit he spouted. He was never like that when they were younger, as far as he could remember.

Darcy's uncle locked the door behind them once the two teens were outside. They quickly crept into the car, both seated in the back as the car drove out of the driveway. It was an uneventful drive, filled with silence. Darcy wasn't much of a conversationalist and his cousin was a dick. So it wasn't awkward enough for him to want to speak up. He stared out towards the window as they passed what seemed like endless rows of houses. Every single one of them looked the same, except for their colour schemes.

Eventually they rode out of the neighbourhood and onto the connecting roads. They passed the closest bus stop to the houses. Beside the yellow sign stood four boys around his age. The colours whizzed past him—red, green, blue and orange—he thought idly. Darcy's head was brought back to Earth once his uncle called out to him. "Here we are." He said as he parked in one of the nearby streets. It was too early for anyone to be rushing inside and people seemed to casually catch up to their friends about the weekend and whatnot. What did people do in their free time here, anyway?

Once the car went to halt, Darcy thanked his uncle and hopped out from his seat and slammed the door behind him. "I'll pick you boys up at 3.30 right here." He claimed before backing out and driving away. Darcy turned to speak to his cousin but the black haired boy had already run off. With a belated sigh, he decided to walk off as well. This area was very foreign to him as he had just been dropped off by taxi last night.

He walked along the pavement casually, hands in his jean pockets. He noticed a few girls he passed giggle and wave at him—shyly, he waved back. There must not be a lot of good looking guys if they were waving at him. Once he found the school's front entrance Darcy breathed a sigh of relief. Behind him, the school bus had stopped and a flood of high schoolers poured from the open doors. He had considered taking the bus, but he didn't want to be forced to interact with strangers.

Students from the bus brushed past him and wandered up inside. He recognised the backs of the four boys he drove by this morning—they probably live close to one another, he thought. Darcy headed towards the principals office. It wasn't too hard to find, as it was in the middle of the four different blocks. He knocked on the door and waited for the voice to tell him to come in.

"You must be Darcy, take a seat." The principal smiled warmly at him, gesturing towards the vacant seat in front of her desk. "I am principal Summers." She introduced herself. Principal Summers wasn't an unattractive woman, actually she was quite pretty. Her hair was medium length past her shoulders, face round and youthful and she wore glasses over her large, brown eyes. She dressed modestly, but her clothes showed off her curvy figure. "I'm very happy to have you here at our school—your grades are quite excellent." She mentions, shifting through loose papers.

Darcy twiddled his thumbs, it was true that he had good grades. But they weren't exactly noteworthy. He usually scored B's and sometimes A's. He's never scored any lower than that though. "Thank you." He replied softly, rubbing his arm uncomfortably. "I understand you're from San Diego. Don't worry, the curriculum is pretty much the same and I'm confident that you'll get along with the students just fine here."

"You'll be placed in the tenth grade, your homeroom teacher is Mr. Simmons. You'll have the same class for Mathematics, English, French and P.E. You will have to choose your fifth subject and a extra curricular class, however." She continued, sliding Darcy a sheet of paper. It was grid with different subjects, their teachers, rooms, and in the case of the extra curricular classes they were run by students in his year level. "Number the classes you'd like to take. We'll try and give you you're preferences."

Darcy nodded his eyes slowly casting down onto the paper in front of him. He scanned the fifth subjects—Chemistry, Biology, Home Economics, Physics, Studio Arts, Music, Psychology, American History, World History and Business. He twirled the pen between his fingers thoughtfully. Truthfully, Darcy wasn't a creative student so he didn't particularly enjoy music or arts of any kind. He could hear the clock ticking, soon he would have to leave for class—so on a whim, he numbered the science subjects.

Next were the extra curricular activities. They seemed to be subjects for the students to get to know each other and possibly form friendships. But everyone knew they never worked. It was just another way to force people together so they'd rip on each other more.

_Student Government, run by Token Black._

_Student Debates, run by Kyle Broflovski._

_Football, run by Stan Marsh._

_Swimming, run by Sally Darson._

_Cheerleading, run by Bebe Stevens. _

_Home Economics, run by Leopold Stotch._

The bell rang as Darcy finished reading the list. He sighed, writing random numbers in. He didn't care for any of the listed classes so it wouldn't matter where he ended up. "Thank you, we'll let you know during one of your classes." Principal Summers said as she took back the sheets of paper and handed him another set. "This is your school map, each block and room are numbered and here is your current class list. There's also a list of the students in your class; maybe you already know someone." She suggested with another warm smile.

Darcy nodded unsurely, he'd take a look later. Though to be honest he didn't really know anyone in this town. Just his cousin, his friends (other goths) and a few neighbours his uncle mentioned last night. "Well, you have fun in class now. Don't be late on your first day, alright?" She grinned, ushering him away. "Right, thank you miss." The teen nodded slightly, taking his bag from the ground and slinging it over his shoulder. He didn't utter another word to her as he left the small room. Once he left, the halls were bustling. Girls and boys, all around his age group, were chatting about this and that. Mostly about their summer break.

The new student made a sound of annoyance and pulled himself to the edge of the wall. Taking a second to glance over at his class list.

_Biggle, Bradley_

_Black, Token _

_Broflovski, Kyle _

_Brown, Lola _

_Cartman, Eric _

_Donovan, Clyde _

_Faulk, Annie _

_Jackson, Milly _

_Marsh, Stan _

_McCormick, Kenny _

_Park, Darcy _

_Pirrup, Phillip _

_Stevens, Bebe _

_Stoley, Kevin_

_Stotch, Leopold _

_Testaburger, Wendy_

_Thorn, Damien _

_Tucker, Craig _

_Tucker, Red_

_Turner, Sally_

_Tweak, Tweek _

_Valmer, Jimmy_

_Webster, Esther _

_Young, Nelly_

"Oof!" Darcy broke out of his trance as he ran into a hard figure. He looked up tirelessly from his class list, face to face with a male at least four inches taller than him. "Hey, watch it!" He sneered with his nasally voice. The taller boy wore a blue chullo hat and a blue coat of the same shade. His hair hidden behind his hat and his eyes a piercing blue. "Come on Craig, before the new teacher comes!" Another male with a similarly pitched voice called. He had brown hair and wore a red jacket. Neither of them were particularly noteworthy.

Darcy realised that he had already reached his classroom, just by walking in a straight line from the Principal's office. He shuffled at the back of the line of students. He saw those boys again, the ones with the coloured coats. But everyone seemed to have their own scheme here. It was weird. He stood behind a girl at the end. She wore a brown Gatsby cap over her chin length blond hair and a red pea coat. The girl noticed Darcy in the corner of her greyish blue eyes and smiled at him. "Why hello there!" She greeted in a thick, British accent.

"Uh, hey." Darcy replied, rubbing his arm awkwardly. It was a habit when he spoke to new people. "What's up?" He asked after a second of silence between the two. She wasn't half bad looking—somewhat thin, but that was alright. "Oh nothing but the usual. Hello, my name is Philip, but everyone calls me Pip, because they hate me." She, now apparently he spoke. Darcy's face fell just a little bit, and Pip seemed to notice it. "Everything alright there?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Darcy just shook his head. "No, nothing. My name's Darcy, just moved here from San Diego." He introduced, extending his hand to shake it. Pip brightened up, shaking his hand enthusiastically. "It is very nice to meet you, Darcy!" He exclaimed. His smile seemed to be pure bliss—what a strange kid. Though foreigners were weird. "Yeah, you too, Philip." He responded coolly, eyes somewhere else. But this seemed to garner a good reaction from the boy.

The line began to move into the classroom. The teacher must have arrived. Darcy adjusted the sling on his backpack and walked over inside. They weren't allowed to sit down just yet and stood in front of the desks and chairs.

"Good morning students, I am Mr. Simmons." The teacher announced. He wasn't too old, maybe in his late twenties or early thirties. He had brown hair and green eyes, with the slightest hint of stubble adorning his cheeks and chin. "I'm going to be your home room and core subjects teacher." He announced, walking towards the front of the class. Mr. Simmons wore a blue dress shirt and dark trousers, not casual but not too formal either. "Well, let's get started with the seating plan, shall we?"

There was a brief silence, filled with shuffling papers and the scuttle of shoes on the ground. The front row was filled up slowly and soon the second two were completely filled with students. It was apparent that it was done in alphabetical order, to avoid any sort of bias. Though there some complaints here and there, and few people were happy with their seating. Darcy was placed between Pip and a blond haired girl named Bebe.

"Just a moment before we all get comfortable." Mr. Simmons called from the front of his desk. "We have a new student in our class this year. Will you come up, Darcy?" He announced, eyes on the new student. Darcy looked up from his desk and sighed—did they really have to do this? Begrudgingly, he stood up from his chair. It made a loud, squeaking sound as he walked up to the front of the class. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

Darcy glanced to the side towards his teacher, his shoulders stiff and unwilling. "Uh. My name is Darcy Park, and I'm from San Diego." He began slowly, there wasn't much to say about himself. "My parents are going away for a while, so I'm staying at my cousin's house in South Park." He continued, there appeared to be only a few eyes on him. Everyone else seemed to be bored or uncaring, so he stopped there. "Yeah, thanks." He grumbled out as he made his way back to his seat. "Fucking Japs." There was a small voice, laced with laughter as Darcy walked past.

The teacher coughed, hearing the snide comment as well. "Thank you, now let's get on to our first lesson of the year. We'll be having a pop quiz to see what you guys remember from last year's studies and what you know about the future ones." There was a resounding groan amongst the class, but Darcy remained silent. He had moved directly from his final classes, so hopefully it would be at least somewhat similar here.

Straight after Mathematics was English, and it was just as boring. The curriculum was the same, if not extremely similar. He remembered most of their work from last year and it was just so boring. He managed to chat to Pip throughout the class without much hassle from the teacher. He even slipped in some good words to Bebe. Apparently she was pretty popular and if you wanted good in with the girls, she was the one to talk to. She also tried to convince him to join the cheerleading team. Darcy didn't want to try too hard to get people on his good side—but he didn't want to be that new kid everyone hated.

The first bell rang and everyone happily leapt out of their seats. The atmosphere became loud and light and the class began to talk and chatter like they did before school. He didn't have much to talk about, so he just walked beside Pip as they left. Pip was a strange character and Darcy liked to listen to his accent. It was pretty thick and he stood out a lot because of it. The way he dressed was strange too, but despite all that he was pretty feminine.

"So you guys just eat out at the cafeteria?" Darcy finally asked as he shuffled through his locker. He was in between Pip and Bebe, again, it must have been sorted the same way. "Why yes, but I eat by myself. No one likes me here." Pip responded with another one of his smiles. Darcy shot him a worried glance. Did people really not like this kid? He thought that was pretty strange, considering he was nice to look at and he wasn't an asshole. He couldn't say the same for the fat tub of lard in their class.

"By the way, Pip." Darcy had gotten in the habit of calling him that now. But he made it clear that he didn't hate him. "Who's the jerk who keeps shouting slurs in class?" He asked, closing his locker and locking it. He had taken out a drink and decided to leave his food for later lunch. "Oh, well." Pip began, eyes straying to stare above thoughtfully. "No one likes him, really. He's just a real bastard!" He said after a moment. "I mean.. I'm not one to use this word strongly, but I really, really hate him." Pip decided, looking down.

Darcy frowned, following his friend's gaze. "Oh well. I guess I'll watch out, huh?" He said lightly. The blond looked back up to smile at him, but he was shaken by a shove. The Damien kid in their class had brushed past him, glancing over his shoulder to send a deep, menacing glare his way. Pip shuddered visibly, the energy that boy gave off wasn't cool. "Hey—!" Pip touched Darcy's shoulder. "Please, don't." He pleaded, eyes filled with concern.

The teen simmered down and let it go. He trusted Pip's judgement to not follow through. He didn't want to start anything on the first day. ".. Fine, let's just get to the cafeteria before there's nowhere to sit." He breathed, allowing his friend to show him the way down the halls.

They walked in through the large double doors. There were dozens of tables and seats to accommodate the students. There were few that weren't used and many that were overflowing with people seated at them. He could pick up where the older kids sat and where the younger ones did. The older kids sat near the back, taking up the further wall. And the younger, newer kids to the school took up the area closer to the front entrance. Everyone in the middle took up the middle rows—this wasn't too surprising. He and Pip decided to follow in where their classmates were sitting.

"Hey, Darcy, over here!" Bebe called as he walked by. He glanced over for just a moment, and then back to Pip. His friend just smiled at him and went to go sit down. "I'll be back." He offered his friend a trustworthy smile and left him to go speak with the other blond. The arguably more pretty one. "You haven't met any of the other girls, have you?" She asked as he stood by at the end of the table, next to her. "Er, no. I haven't." He admitted.

Bebe grinned, her lips coated in a faint, pink gloss. "This is Wendy." She nudged towards the girl sitting beside her. Darcy scratched the back of his head sheepishly, nodding in her direction. "Single, as of recent, and probably the smartest girl in class." Bebe claimed, and most of the other girls at the table seemed to agree with her. He got the hint, but said nothing of it. She then continued to list off the other girls in class; Lola, Annie, Milly, Red, Sally, Esther and Nelly. He thought he got all of them down correctly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ladies—I look forward to spending the rest of the year with you." Darcy said at the end of their introductions. He managed to get a few giggles out of them. "Well, I'll catch you later then. I'm keeping a friend waiting." He announced, glancing over at Pip, eating by himself. He noticed some of the boys from their table were teasing him and flinging food at him. "That's fine. I'll talk to you later, Darcy!" Bebe called, allowing him to leave.

Sighing, he sat down next to Pip. "Well, glad that's over. To be honest I just want to sit down and relax." He said to his blond friend, who just nibbled on his biscuits. "By golly, I never got that sort of attention when I moved here." He claimed, dusting his hands on his coat. "But I suppose that was a long time ago—third grade I believe." Darcy nodded, listening. "So that was some time ago, wasn't it?" He asked, and Pip just nodded.

They spent the rest of their lunch in silence. Darcy stared idly towards the wall. They were painted grey and chipping at the corners. This room was dreary, and not many people wanted to go outside. There were obscure posters lining the walls. He didn't understand most of them. It was snowing but not terribly cold at that. Just chilly—but he himself didn't want to go outside either. It was warm here.

The bell rang some minutes later and himself and Pip dragged themselves up from their seats. "We have P.E now, don't we?" Darcy asked, and his friend nodded in affirmative. He sighed, that was his one class that he didn't do too greatly in. By all means he wasn't overweight or physically unfit. He was quite lean and could do most of the tasks—but was quite lazy. Running, moving and doing all of those things.. it was pretty boring. He wasn't a competitive person and often faltered in that scene.

Reaching the gym took no time at all and they found their way into the boy's changing room. Though not with a few hollers from the girls as he passed through. He wondered absent-mindedly why they were on his case like that—hopefully it would pass in a few days. Pip and himself walked into the private room and settled themselves near the end to get changed. The guys from their class were already there, chatting about who knows what.

"Hey, new kid!" Darcy was just about ready to remove his shirt when he was approached by a male with black hair—similar to the one he ran into this morning. But he gave off a much nicer demeanour. "Yeah?" He replied, arching his brow slightly. He then proceeded to remove his shirt over his head. Replacing it with his sport uniform. "Come here." He gestured, already in his gym uniform. Though he could see through it that he was reasonably toned and well built. Must like sports.

Darcy unwillingly walked towards the boy and his group. He didn't remember their names too well. "Name's Stan." Stan greeted, stretching his hand out. Darcy took it and shook, "Right. Darcy." He nodded, proceeding with the manly exchange. "So he's it going?" He began, his friends hovering around him. Darcy noted the particular look he was receiving from the fat one. "Uh, fine." Darcy responded unsurely. He didn't believe one of the popular guys would approach him for no reason. "Is there something you need?" Darcy finally asked.

The red haired boy chimed in, "Well, yeah! You know how you're the new guy in school." He brought up, Darcy thought his name was Kyle-something-ski. "You need to do your initiation to become one of us." He claimed, looking towards one of the other guys in his group. Kenny said something muffled but it seemed to be him agreeing.

".. I'm not doing anything illegal." Darcy said slowly, eyeing Stan curiously. He didn't want to be led into stupid traps boys set up for each other to get them into trouble. Popularity wasn't worth the cost of jail. "No, no it isn't anything like that." Stan spoke up again, shaking his head. "Look." He began again, sliding his arm around Darcy's shoulder, pulling him close. "You're pretty cosy with Bebe, aren't you?" He asked, earning another stare from the boy. "I guess." He answered.

"Well, Bebe and the girls keep a list." Clyde spoke up from the group, eyes narrowed towards Darcy. "It's a list that numbers the boys in class, from cutest to ugliest." He continued. There was a soft murmur amongst the group, clearly this issue had been raised before. "N-N-None of us have been close enough to the girls to take a look at this list. E-Especially since what happened l-last time." Jimmy barely spoke out.

"Darcy—we need that list. And you are going to get it for us." Stan said, poking him in the chest.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading :)

Name: Darcy Park

Origin: Asian-American

Age: 16

Height: 5'6"

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Here are the class rows:

_Bradley, Token, Kyle, Lola, Eric, Clyde, Annie, Milly._

_Stan, Kenny, Darcy, Pip, Bebe, Kevin, Butters, Wendy_

_Damien, Craig, Red, Sally, Tweek, Jimmy, Esther, Nelly_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Birds of a Feather

Pip stood by idly as his friend was taken away by the other boys in class. He sighed, turning away to change into his sport uniform. They were the popular guys, people who wouldn't even spare a second glance at him. But it was ok because he was used to it. They were just different people. He wasn't great at sports, actually, he was terrible at them. So he actively tried to avoid them, especially Cartman who seemed to pick on him for any little thing.

The blond shuffled quietly out from their view to find his locker. He shoved his gym bag and clothes into it, taking out his water bottle. He hoped Darcy wouldn't stop being his friend after this. He liked the boy, because he wasn't rude or crude like the other boys here. He wasn't overly polite either and didn't make a huge effort for people to like him—he was just lax, and he liked that.

Pip felt a heavy shove at his shoulder, yelping in pain as his chest hit the lockers in front of him. He glanced over to be met with Damien's fiery, unyielding gaze. "W-Well hello old chap!" The blond greeted, his usual sunny voice cracking underneath the taller boy's eyes. "Fancy seeing you h-he—!" Damien cut him off, talking over him. "Making friends with the new boy, are we?" He asked in his usual low, belittling tone. "What's this I hear about you two becoming rather snug."

Looking a little deflated, Pip turned his head away. The other boys still held Darcy, and no one even pay the least bit of attention to him now. "N-No, I was just being nice." He claimed, eyes wide and full of fear. Damien scoffed, his hand resting above the area beside the Brit's head. He leaned in, their faces only a few inches apart. "Now, now. What did I tell you about making buddies?" He seethed. Pip could feel the male's breath along his neck and he shuddered.

"I.. I don't deserve friends.. I am trash." Pip whispered slowly, his eyes cast down reflecting his emotions. Damien grinned in response, it was exactly the response he trained the boy to have. "Good, now be a good little boy and break up with your boyfriend." He stared directly at Pip, lips curled into a malicious grin. The blond squirmed under his gaze, but in truth he knew he couldn't escape Damien. He had been following him all this time and—

"What's going on here?" Darcy asked, brow arched in worry mixed with curiousity. It was that Damien kid from class, he was a little weird, which Darcy had figured. He had made a deal with the other boys in his class that he would get the list if they left him alone. It was all settled and done until he found Pip against the lockers with Damien looming over him. "Hm? Oh, nothing." The black haired demon spawn smirked, pulling away from the blond boy. "I was just telling my friend Pip about how nice it was to have a new student—that's all." He claimed, although it was an obvious lie. "I'll just be on my way now. See ya."

The tall boy grinned once more at Pip before stalking away to attend to his own devices. Darcy hissed, not liking at all what just happened. "Pip, what was that about?" He asked, turning his attention to his small, British friend. "Uh, n-nothing, old chap!" He responded with feigned brightness, "Good ol' Damien just being 'imself, nothing out of the usual." Darcy frowned, but decided that it wasn't his business. No matter what it was. "Well, alright then. That guy's a weirdo, so be careful." He breathed, ruffling Pip's hatless hair gingerly.

* * *

Darcy stood awkwardly between the lot of females. Scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, he glanced around—getting looks from here and there. Why would such a seemingly average guy have all this female attention? He didn't wish it upon himself, but if he wanted to become closer to the guys in his class he'd have to bare it. Bebe knocked into his arm slightly, gaining his attention. "Are you alright, Darce?" She asked, noticing the somewhat distant look he had.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about stuff." He replied, grinning. She had taken him to the mall with Wendy, Red and Lola. The others had gone somewhere to do something. He wasn't really listening. "So how are you enjoying school so far? I noticed you were hanging around that French kid a lot." Red asked absentmindedly. They were sitting at a smoothie kiosk, minding their own business. They had just finished shopping; Bebe insisted that Darcy buy new clothes because apparently his normal clothes were old and ratty. Which they were.

He ran his hand through his hair, it was still long and uncut. Something else that Bebe insisted he change. But Darcy rebutted that it was apart of his charm. She seemed to be confused and left it at that. "Yeah, Pip. What about it?" He asked, glancing towards the redhead with disinterest. She shrugged in response, sipping from her smoothie. "No, it's nothing. It's just no one has really tried being his friend before—even in third grade. I barely remember him being here." She admitted, playing with the rings on her fingers.

Wendy shook her head, "We don't mean to be rude. It's great that you're making friends. But he's the type of person who brings down your reputation." She said slowly, trying to sound understandable. "Like, no one wants to be his friend. There's a reason he's alone." She said with a soft smile. Darcy could tell she was trying hard to not be a bitch. He just sighed. "I couldn't care less about that sort of thing." He replied, sipping from an empty, styrofoam cup. "He's nice to me, and if other people don't like them then it's cool. No one likes Eric and he still has friends."

The three girls looked between each other and broke out into a giggle. "Well, that's true." Bebe said after her laugh. They sat there for another fifteen minutes, chatting idly until a particular subject arose. "Token is super cute!" Red claimed, finally a subject that forced him to listen. "Don't say that just because he's rich." Wendy replied with a light laugh. "Come on Wendy, be honest. When a guy has money it doesn't make him less attractive." The blond nudged her best friend suggestively. "Money is not as attractive as personality!" Wendy claimed, crossing her arms.

Darcy rose a brow, he expected Wendy to have that sort of answer. She looked like the type to chase boys who were smart or intellectuals. Though he couldn't think of anyone in their class who fit that description—except maybe Kyle. Everyone claimed he was the smartest kid in class. His test scores spoke for themselves. "So.." Darcy began slowly, interrupting their conversation. The girls glanced over to him, almost forgetting he was there. "If you weren't looking at personality, wealth or intelligence. Who would be the most attractive?" He asked suddenly, his first words in almost half an hour of discussion.

There was a brief silence, the only sound was people walking by and the low sipping from Darcy. "Hmm." Bebe hummed thoughtfully, looking towards her hands. "I don't know, but I think it's the general census that Craig is the hottest." She decided, pressing her fingertip to her bottom lip. "Really? I thought it was Stan." Red piped up, then offering an apologetic glance towards Wendy. "Listen, Darcy." The black haired girl said, looking towards the only male in their group. "The girls have a list of the boys from cutest to ugliest, but it's a secret! So we can't say anything. Isn't that right, girls?"

The two other females sighed in unison, and then nodded their heads. "Yeah, sorry. I guess we really can't. Don't worry Darce, we trust you and all but this is a girl thing." Bebe grinned at him, and he just nodded in understanding. Damnit, he didn't get much information just then. But that's alright. "Oh, well look at the time. I have to help out my uncle at the shop. I'll see you guys later." The male suddenly said as he stood. "Alright, we'll see you at the party, right?" Red asked, and he nodded flippantly. "Yeah, yeah I'll see ya." He waved them off as he began to leave.

* * *

"Take that, you stupid Jew!" Cartman called loudly as he mashed his calloused fingers on the Xbox controller. He grinned as he shot down Kyle's character, effectively removing him from the game. "Fuck you, fatass! Stop screen-looking!" The red-haired male hissed in reply, tossing the controller onto the couch. He would never even consider playing with Cartman if they didn't need a fourth player. Kenny laughed, but whatever he said was muffled by his parka.

Stan stood around in the other room, his cellphone held up closely to his ear. "Oh, hey Darcy." He greeted through the phone, standing in between the door frame. His eyes lazily on the TV screen where his friends were playing the newest Halo game. "How'd it go with the girls? Dig anything up?" He asked, eyes staring upwards. "Me and Craig, huh?" He murmured, keeping his voice low and hushed. "I see.. well, I guess I'll see you later man." Once the line went dead, he hung up and walked back into the living room. Flopping down onto the couch beside Kyle.

"Who was that?" His best friend asked, glancing over briefly. Stan shrugged in response, sitting up. "Just Darcy, he's going to the party tonight at Bebe's." He scoffed, knowing well that Wendy would be at that party as well. "Really? The girls sure are fawning over him." Kyle replied with a light scoff, and Cartman snorted in response. "Why are those bitches so interested in that squinty-eyed gook?" Kenny chimed in, "Just because you can't get any." Laughing, but he was curtly cut off by Cartman's insults.

Stan rolled his eyes at the two and turned back to Kyle. "Yeah, it's alright. Pretty sure Darcy is gay anyway. Judging by how much time he spends with Pip."He admitted, lazily staring towards the TV screen where Kenny and Cartman were still battling it out. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was, to be honest." The red haired boy agreed, ignoring Cartman's cries of defeat. "No straight guy could get along with the girls that well." He added, as if analysing a science experiment.

"Wait, wait." Cartman paused, abandoning his Xbox controller onto the ground. "Let me get this straight—this kid is Chinese, _and_ he is gay?" He seemed in awe, utter surprise that a person of that description existed in his neighbourhood. "Shut the fuck up Cartman. Who cares." Kenny spoke after a long pause in the large boy's apparent discovery. He was shooting his character in the head multiple times even after he killed him. "Yeah, who cares. There's plenty of gay people in South Park, and Chinese people too." Stan said slowly, not really understanding what they were discussing. "I'm pretty sure Darcy is Korean though." Kyle added, earning an earnest shrug from his friend.

"No, no!" Cartman argued, standing up from his sitting position. "You don't understand, if we let it roam free.. it is going to attract more Chinese. We can't let the Chinese take over America, they're going to ruin our freedom!" He claimed in his usual, hateful way. "What if he turns us?! He's going to mate with our women and create more Chinese.. what will we do then?!" Cartman continued to yell and shout. Though this just earned an eyeroll from Kyle. "Dumbass, if he's gay then how is he going to mate with women?" He pointed out.

There was a pause, no one had said anything. It was just like Cartman's typical offence to anyone who wasn't white, male and straight. ".. You must be working the Chinese!" He finally said, claiming more and more lies. "I knew it! The dirty Jews and the sneaky Chinese are teaming up to kill us pure, white folk." He seethed, looking towards the two of their group. "Come on, Stan, Kenny let's not be around this dirty Jew rat!" He attempted to coax them off the couch and outside of the house. But he received no affirmative.

"Jesus Christ, Cartman." Stan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, that's fucking stupid." Kenny replied with a dull undertone. Kyle said nothing and just shook his head in annoyance. "Fine!" Cartman shouted, stalking away from the three. "Don't come to me when we are speaking Chinese and living in a fucking Communist country run by squinty eyed, money grubbing assholes!" He curtly grabbed for his things and left the Marsh home, slamming the door behind him loudly as if to make a statement.

No one spoke much after Cartman had left. There really wasn't much to say. But it just appeared to be the new flavour of the month for him. So they just left it. "Think Cartman's going to do anything weird?" Stan finally asked, picking up one of the abandoned controllers. Kyle and Kenny shrugged, mimicking his actions. "Who knows this time." Kyle said, eyes bored and uncaring.

Darcy heard a loud, unforgiving slam of a door or something similar as he made his way back from the bus stop. "I see you, sneaky Chinese!" He heard a voice, shouting at someone. At him? "Huh?" The dark haired male glanced towards the source of the voice. It was none other than Eric Cartman, sauntering towards him in aggression. "Don't you dare convert us to fudge-packing communists, because I am on to you!" He shouted, pressing his index finger into Darcy's chest. Only further confusing him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Darcy asked slowly, not understanding why he was being reprimanded by someone he barely knew in class. "Fuck you, and your gay, squinty-eyed buddies!" Cartman shouted one last time before turning on his heel and leaving. Darcy watched on in utter bewilderment. It was almost a minute later that he continued walking on his way. "Jeez, well now I know why Kyle said to watch out." He stared on, eyes tired. ".. I wonder what a fudge packer is."

* * *

Bebe smiled to herself in accomplishment as she finished stocking the mini fridge to the brim with wine coolers and other assortments of alcohol. It was supposed to be a girls' night in, but she couldn't help herself to invite some guys to spice things up. Her parents didn't need t know about it.

"Bebe!" The voice of her best friend called from the door as she entered the Stevens' home. "Oh hey Wendy!" The blond replied, slamming the fridge shut as she went to greet the black haired girl. "Thanks for coming early to help set up!"

Wendy nodded, placing her things down onto the couch as she began to help with filling the chip bowls. "It's alright, I'm happy to. It's going to be a great party, isn't it?" She commented while doing her task quietly. Bebe nodded in agreement, sending a wink her way. "Yeah! My parents are going to be away for a few days and I invited some guys over"

Her friend arched a brow in curiosity, "Oh really, who? I thought it was just the guys from our class" The blond shook her head, taking a seat on the couch.

"I did invite the guys from our class, and a few seniors." She informed, saying the last part a bit quietly as Wendy made her way over to sit next to her. "I didn't know you knew seniors!" Wendy exclaimed, the seniors didn't take too well to the classes below them. Bebe shrugged, "Well, I was going to invite just Stan and Craig's groups.. but well, it wouldn't be much of a party if it were just kids our age." She admitted, playing with her long, plastic nails. "It'll be fun, I promise. I made sure not to put too much alcohol out." She grinned at Wendy, but her friend just sighed.

Wendy nodded passively, "That's fair." She relaxed onto the couch, hugging her knees to her chest. She appeared to be a bit sad, and Bebe picked up on it quickly. "Hey, I'm sorry. I know you and Stan aren't on great terms, but I couldn't not invite him to this party." She apologised, though Wendy just shook her head. "No, no it's alright. Water under the bridge, that's all it is." The blonde appeared to be remorseful, but they didn't speak of it afterwards.

* * *

Craig lit up another cigarette, inhaling the toxic air and passing it towards his friend, Clyde, sitting beside him in the back of Token's Lamborghini. Only their friend, the richest kid in town could afford such a vehicle and it was luck that he was apart of Craig's gang. Token rolled his eyes at the two males in the back seat, gearing down the window to let the air out. "G-Guys please!" Tweek screamed, pulling on the ends of his wild, blond hair.

"Yeah, I already told you not to smoke in my car! I'm fine with the drinking, but that smell is awful." The dark skinned boy complained. Though it was mostly for Tweek's sake, who didn't want the smell of nicotine on him. No one could really do anything once the blond went into one of his fits. "Fine, fine." Clyde breathed in another breath before flicking the spent bud out the window and into the cool air. Craig opened another can of beer, he and Clyde were already quite buzzed. They drank before the party like most people did. Tweek and Token were quite against the idea however.

Tweek, in the passenger's seat, clung to his Thermos filled to the brim with coffee. He wouldn't drink anything else, and especially would not touch the alcohol Craig brought. It was his fathers and if he was caught drinking it, the man would tear him apart. It was too much pressure!

The group were quite excited for the party, like most who were invited. Bebe usually threw the best parties in their class and she always had free alcohol. It was usually just an excuse for Craig to get drunk, for Clyde to meet girls, for Token to meet new people and for Tweek.. well, he was just dragged along despite his protests about catching a sort of disease from party-goers. But it was always a good social night, most people set aside their differences and just had fun. It was going to be on of those great Saturdays.

Token pulled up behind another car, parked a few meters from Bebe's house. The lights were on and the hum of music was emanating from it. The four boys got out of the car, closing the doors and locking it securely before they made their way up the drive through. They passed by Red, Craig's cousin, and a few of the other girls. Craig flipped them off, as of per usual, and they waltzed on inside.

The interior of the house was relatively dark, which caused Tweek to shriek in horror. But there were some lights here and there, illuminating the house to a dim lighting. It was just enough for everyone to walk around and get where they need to be. But not enough for everyone to recognise who they were talking to straight away or what they were drinking from the bottle in their hands.

Craig settled down onto the empty couch. It was a bit too early for everyone to be showing up, but it was evident that the party had begun. He dropped his six pack of beers beside him and continued to drink. Tweek groaned, taking a seat beside his friend and huddled close to him. Craig was quite tall and he was warm too, it wasn't rare to see the twitchy coffee addict at his side. "We're going to go scouting, for you know, chicks." Token claimed, sending his two friends a thumbs-up before escaping with Clyde.

"Cr-Craig, when are we g-going to leave?" Tweek asked, his voice quiet amongst the music. Craig scowled, not looking towards him and instead straight ahead. "We only just got here." He responded in his typical, dry tone. His voice became much more deep and toned once he grew older. Possibly, in his whole class Craig had grown the most. From a measly nine year old, he became a six four giant. Though he would always be that one 'glass is half empty' type of person.

Tweek groaned in response. But he was glad at least to be seated. He hated standing next to his friends. They had all grown up so much—they were all over six feet, and Tweek was standing at five and a half feet. Though it wasn't all bad. He managed to escape being friends with Stan's group. They were all too much trouble and he couldn't handle the pressure. Thankfully, he was always welcome in Craig's group.

* * *

Darcy walked in silence, his hands in his pockets as he made his way towards Bebe's party. It began almost an hour ago, maybe more than that. But no one really showed up to a party at the time it began, because that was no fun. Everyone was drunk by at least an hour in, and that was where the enjoyment was at. He himself wasn't much of a drinker, but it was always fun to see others become wasted and start doing stupid things—like make out with their friends, or grind against people they hated.

It was going to be great.

The cars began to appear as he closed in on the buzzing home. There weren't going to be many people at this party, from what he knew it would be around thirty. Maybe less than that. Though he would know at least half of the faces there. Darcy wore the clothes Bebe chose for him. He didn't particularly enjoy her fashion sense—but she was quite accurate in terms of time and what was popular. He wore a tight, white shirt with an obscure band he never heard of printed on. On top he wore his old school's varsity jacket, and black harem pants with black, laced up boots. To be quite honest, he felt like a fag.

Once he walked up to the drive through, he spotted Stan, Kyle and Cartman. They weren't all that close, but they seemed to accept him into the class. And their opinion seemed to matter a lot to everyone else. "Hey." Stan greeted once Darcy approached the group of three. "Hey man, what's going on?" He asked, making casual conversation. "Nothing much, everyone's inside though. We decided to hang out here for a bit. Just some fresh air." The taller male claimed, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm going inside." Cartman sneered, mostly at Darcy, and walked on inside.

Kyle chuckled softly, "Hey, it seems he finally found someone he hates as much as me." Darcy shot him a curious glance. "Is that so?" He questioned, hands in pockets. "What did I do?" He wasn't all that curious, but it would be good to know. He wasn't planning on changing any part of himself just so Cartman would stop harassing him. "He doesn't like Asians, or gay people." Stan answered, drinking from his beer.

There was a brief silence between them. The only sound was the music and other people chatting in the background. Darcy frowned, ".. Ok, then." He didn't think himself was homosexual, but if it was already confirmed he wouldn't say anything. Better to just stick to one image. It wasn't like it was untrue, either, but he wasn't just open to guys. "Doesn't matter." He breathed, scratching the back of his head carelessly. "Yeah, don't worry about it." Kyle assured, smiling at him warmly. How could anyone really hate this guy? Cartman had to be the only one, surely.

"Thanks, I won't." Darcy confirmed, shifting uncomfortably. "Right then, I guess I'll see you guys later." He decided, the conversation was getting to that stage where they'd run out of things to talk about. They said their goodbyes, though it would be likely they'd run into each other again. He wandered inside the house, making a sound at the the couple near the entrance making out. 'Gross.' He thought with a deep set scowl. He managed to spot Bebe's blond hair at the end of the lounge room.

But before he could even think about approaching her, he felt a heavy arm fall onto his shoulder. He was pulled into someone's chest and suddenly all he could smell was cheap deodorant and something strongly alcoholic. "Darcy!" The strong voice yelled above him. They dragged his name on in a drunken slur. Darcy wasn't even tipsy yet, but this person clearly had a bit too much. "Kenny, I think you've had enough to drink." The smaller male claimed, reaching up to pull the beer from his hands. But Kenny was too quick, he instead laughed and pulled it higher. He had at least four inches on him, after all.

Soon, Darcy gave up and left him be. But Kenny was reluctant to let go, his arm still around the asian boy's shoulder. He was holding on tight and relentless, and his breath against Darcy's ear stank of drunk. "No way, come on." The tall blond laughed, he seemed to enjoy having Darcy's tiny form rest against him. The smaller could hear his heartbeat through his chest, it was slow and relaxed. He wasn't worried or excited at all. Just content.

"Ken—!" Darcy pushed against Kenny's chest, but he still wouldn't release him. He wasn't as strong as the other and it was evident as he was pushed against the hall wall. When Darcy gasped, Kenny took the opportunity to press his chapped, dry lips against his. Kenny's tongue slithered into Darcy's mouth, kissing him slow and messily. There a second of shock before the smaller male pushed him off. Darcy breathed through his mouth, wiping the saliva that lingered on his lips. "Ugh, Kenny, gross!" He exclaimed, cheeks flustered red in embarrassment. Darcy could still taste the spice of alcohol in his mouth—he needed a drink.

Kenny rubbed the back of his neck, looking towards Darcy with hazed eyes. "Aw, come on. Don't be such a prude." He reached out but fell forward in his drunk stupor. The black haired boy took this opportunity to leave, he didn't want his classmates to see him kissing guys. Even if they already thought he was gay. The only thing worse than gay, was being a slutty gay.

Wiping his mouth, Darcy made a mental note to avoid Kenny at parties. It seemed he would hit on just about anyone—he didn't put much thought into it and made sure to approach Bebe. She was standing in a semi-circle of their classmates and a few unrecognisable faces. He didn't pay attention. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked, noticing that the half dozen people were standing in front of a closed closet. What could be so interesting over here?

"Hey Darce!" She greeted, bumping her butt against Darcy's hip. They laughed a little bit, but it was really over nothing. They had become rather close over the past week. "Oh, nothing! Just a little Seven Minutes in Heaven." Bebe broke out in giggles, she had drank quite a bit but was nowhere near becoming drunk as Kenny. "Seven Minutes in Heaven?" He repeated in question, he didn't go to many parties in San Diego, but the ones he did go to were usually just drinking and making out with strangers. Colorado party games were probably a little bit different.

The closet door opened and two people walked out—Kevin and Lola. Kevin was pretty flustered and Lola looked pretty happy, she was giggling and now talking to her friends. Kevin disappeared into the other room. Possibly to talk to his friends. "Actually, I think I get the gist of it." He said with a slight smile. "Well." She began, twirling a blond hair between her fingers.

Bebe then grinned, nudging her new friend. "How about you go next?" She asked sheepishly, "There's already someone inside. We were waiting for a volunteer—you'll have fun, come on!" She pushed him on. The others began to push him on as well, it went on for a good ten seconds before he caved in. "Fine, fine." Darcy breathed, giving in to their peer pressure. "Just seven minutes, right?" He asked, and Bebe nodded. "Just seven minutes." She confirmed.

There was a brief pause, and Darcy decided that he would do it. Even if it was just another initiation thing; he wanted to be accepted into the group. And it'd probably turn out to be just another girl like Annie or Red. Whoever it would turn out to be, he took in a breath and opened the door, sliding quickly into the blackness.

The door shut behind him.

* * *

I don't think I have any readers just yet, but if I do make yourself known by submitting even a short review or giving me a follow :) much appreciated, and once again thank you for reading!

If anyone has any pairings they like, let me know and I'll see if I can fit them into the story!


End file.
